


Mister Lewis

by Cantar



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Inspired by Hallmark Films, Inspired by K-Drama | Korean Drama, M/M, Private Investigators, Semi-Stalking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-05-15 07:16:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14785931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cantar/pseuds/Cantar
Summary: I was inspired by a kdrama titled "My Mister". Of course this story isn't a copy of it cuz I watched Hallmark movies after so it could be inspired by that too.Jonathan Herondale was probably the best P.I. in New York. Most of his clients where spouses looking for his services in tracking cheating husbands and wives. When a redhead walks into his office, he doesn't blink...but he didn't know he was going to fall head over heels for her husband.





	Mister Lewis

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own anything. Just play in the universe. I watch the movies, tv series, and read the books. I do check my work but if there is something huge that stands out...please let me know.

 

Jace Herondale was standing in his P.I. office changing his shirt. His last mark wasn’t so happy about being photographed with his secretary and while beating a hasty retreat, he had bumped into someone drinking coffee. Thankfully his camera was still okay, all he had to do was email the client and watch the money roll in. His cheating cases have kept him in the black, but his brother introducing him to his former boyfriend’s business in bounty hunting helped him too.

A knock came at the door, “It’s open,” he shouted wiping the sticky coffee off his chest and abs. A gasp made him look up at a beautiful redhead. She looked up at him as he pulled on a white button shirt with short sleeves. “What can I help you with,” Jace asked gesturing to the two chairs placed in front of his desk.

“You’re Jonathan Herondale P.I.,” she said before dropping gracefully into a seat. Jace smirked, “Thought I’d be older,” she nods, “Everyone does.” He drops into his seat drawing a legal pad towards him, “What can I help _you_ with?” The woman glares at him for a bit, a smile twitching on her lip, and her beautiful amber eyes laughing. “I want you to see if my husband is cheating on me,” she finally says glancing down at her hands on her purse.

Jace sighs, “I need certain information. This is my standard fee and that will include expanses depending on how long it takes.”  She looked at the page before pulling give grand from her purse. “This is will be your fee for the month. I am heading out of town tomorrow morning and I will not be back until the following month. This is his schedule for the month, what restaurants he eats from, and a list of our friends.”

Jace blinks, “Had someone follow him before Mrs..” he asks. She smirks, “Fray. I kept my maiden name. Clary Fray. And no. I’ve never not trusted Simon. But recent events had me worried.” Jace looks at her, she doesn’t seem like someone who would hide her worries from her husband. “Alright, you just made it to the top of my client list. Do you have a number I can contact you at or email,” he asks. She flips to a page, “This is a burner phone if you must contact me. The email, I set up for these purposes. I look forward to your results.”

She stood, soothing her blue dress; she was gorgeous. “I hope they are the ones you want,” Jace says standing to shake her hand. She turns and walks right out of his office. She wasn’t like the normal cheated wives or husbands that visited his office. Most came in crying or nervous about the outcome. A few were pissed off but had decided to get a better divorce settlement then taking out their anger on their cheating spouses. He frowned, he didn’t like not knowing what this woman was up to.

Jace sighs and digs into the information that she laid out before him. He reads through it all then glances at the clock. Simon Lewis would be returning home by subway. If he left now he could meet Simon on the subway and install the wiretapping app Raj created just for him. He picked up his phone and made sure that the phone was active and ready to share the program with Simon’s phone.

\--

Jace groaned, he was getting a little motion sick from staring at the passing subway trains. Simon, it appeared was running late. Then he saw Simon Lewis’ short curled hair racing to catch the coming train. Jace moved standing but paces behind him, the station was crowded. Simon was holding a bouquet of roses, for his wife probably. The train arrived, people disembarked before everyone crowded on. Jace made his way toward Simon and he ended up, squeezed tightly next to Simon.

He looked at Simon and gave him a look that suggested he was ‘sorry but what could he do’. Simon smiled and nodded before lifting his eyes to stare at the people around them. Jace quickly pickpocketed him, tapping his phone with Simon’s and watched as the app installed easily. It would remain hidden off screen, didn’t drain the battery and would copy any information right onto Jace’s phone as a double without overriding his own personal information. He could even use it to listen from his laptop.

The train jerked to a stop as Jace put the phone back and Simon hugged him suddenly. Jace looked up at Simon who gave him a weak smile and a shrug before moving to disembark. He leaned against the pole watching Simon leave the train behind. No one had ever shown him such kindness. Protecting a total stranger from a fall in a crowded area.

He got off the train and took a taxi home, He would start working on Simon Lewis tomorrow.

\--

 Jace followed Simon to work the next morning, it turned out that Simon Lewis owned his own record company, Panda Records. He apparently started the company with his best friend Isabelle Lightwood. She had managed the company and he worked as a song writer, producer, sound engineer; he basically did everything especially when working with a band or individual member.

He walked past a woman who sat beautifully behind her desk. “Can I help you,” she asked standing to stop Jace from entering further into the small building. Jace turned to her and smiled getting ready to turn on the charm when she blushed. “You must be the new intern,” she said.

Jace looked around, “Yes, Jace Wayland. Wasn’t sure I was in the right place. Glad to know I am,” he said looking suggestively at her. She blushes again soothing her blouse to her skirt, “I’m Kaelie Whitewillow,” she says rounding the desk. Jace smiles at her, “Pleasure to met you.”

She giggles in a womanly way, “You’ll need to the Head of HR to see Meliorn Dann. He’ll set you up and send you to whichever department you’ll be working for.” Jace nods and heads off in the direction she pointed in. The door is closed, so he knocks and is surprised to hear twin groans, a rattle of a desk and a husky laugh.

He steps away from the door leaning on the wall, he knows sex sounds when he hears them. He can’t believe that the Head of HR is having sex at work and probably with a coworker.  The door opens to reveal a beautiful dark-haired woman who is about five months pregnant. Jace recognizes her as Isabelle Lightwood, Simon’s business partner. “He’s all yours,” she says walking away on wedged heels.

He enters the room to find it clean and lightly decorated. A skinny man with shaved sides and a man bun sits behind a wooden desk which holds a computer and some writing instruments. “Sorry for the wait. Don’t normally get anyone in here this early,” he says with a smirk on his lips. Jace grins, “I’m the new intern. Needed to fill out some things.” Meliorn Dann smiles and clicks his computer awake, “Not a problem.” Jace sees two frames photos on his desk, one has Meliorn and Isabelle and the other is of a three-year-old boy smiling with missing teeth.

The process takes an hour and Jace is sent to the top floor, Meliorn had explained that he would be assisting the assistants; a major event was coming up for the company and they needed all the help they could get. Meliorn had hinted that of the five interns they might all be called into help at some point or another.

\--

Jace was so tired, for a fake job he hadn’t stopped moving since stepping off the elevator. He could see into Isabelle’s and Simon’s offices from the cubicles with their mini dividers up. He had been given a desk, computer, phone, and space enough to work. Jace felt hives form on his flesh, he hated work cubicles.

“Jace, take this to Simon’s office,” Madzie Stonewood said handing him a black bound booklet which was about three inches thick. Jace nodded glad to be away from his desk. He approached the office, knocking on the open door. Simon frowned at his computer before glancing up at Jace. A smile formed on Simon’s face, “What can I do for you?” Jace smiled back, “Madzie gave me this to handover to you,”

Jace steps into the office which doesn’t look like an office. Several instruments are laying around the room, pictures are handing from the walls in disorganized chaos, and there are papers spread out everywhere; some with music and others office materials. He hands over the booklet as Simon flips it open, “Oh this is perfect. Thanks”, looking back up at Jace smiling. Jace nods turning to leave, “Wait,’ he looks back at Simon, “You’re new here, right? One of the interns.” Simon stands from behind the desk.

Jace covers his badge which hangs around his neck, “Yep.” Simon grins easily tilting his head, “Well, I hope you like it here. I know the University only allows the program because of the success in students who have transitioned into the business after working with us,” extending his hand to shake Jace’s. Jace feels heat creep up his neck and spread across his cheeks. “Right,” he coughs hoping to die; why was he blushing.

Simon grins, “What are you hoping to learn about the business?” Jace smiles, “I have no idea. I guess that’s why I took the position. I used to play piano but that didn’t pan out.” Simon’s bushy eyebrows raise on his smooth forehead, his chocolate eyes twinkling, “Good answer. Music is my life. In high school, I was in a band and wanted to be famous. In fact, I’m surprised I ended up here. Went to university to study accounting but then I took a music and managing class and it kind of all clicked. Be open to new things; never know where it might lead you.”

Jace nods before he hears his name being shouted, “Someone needs me. It was nice meeting you Mr. Lewis.” Simon laughs, “Simon, please. See you around Jace.” Jace hurries from Simon’s office. Throughout the day, he finds he stares at Simon for no apparent reason. As long as he does his work, no one minds him as he listens to the audio files recorded from last night. Its how he knows Simon put together a dinner party to send Clary off to Paris for the month. She would be restoring one of the paintings at the Louvre.

At lunch time, he listens to live audio as Simon eats in his office often reading out loud from his work materials. He is interrupted by Isabelle or varies other workers. He always has time to chat with everyone and is pleasant. When Jace returns, Simon is gone from his office working down in the sound booths checking up on each band or singer. He goes over technical stuff, paperwork, and even jams with them.

\--

Over the next few days, the people around him never had a harsh word to say against him and truly seem to enjoy his company. Jace is getting a little carried away in his role. He tries to spend as much time as he can with Simon which is easy enough since Simon spends most of his time with the others. Jace thinks its because he is lonely in his penthouse apartment.

Often, he hears Simon puttering around the penthouse cleaning, cooking, arguing with the tv, and even having trouble sleeping. Jace has learned every noise Simon makes and in an odd way it comforts him. He listens to Simon live sometimes and watches the same programs enjoying his company. Jace doesn’t understand how deep he is in until he meets up with his brother Magnus Bane and can’t stop talking about Simon.

Magnus looks at Jace, “I think you fell in love with your client’s husband.” Jace coughs, choking on his beer, “What!” Magnus scowls in disgust handing him some napkins. They are eating at their favorite dinner. They had meet in foster care when they were eight and stuck together, brothers for life. When Tess Herondale had found Jace, he had told her he wouldn’t leave without Magnus. She adopted Magnus and took them home. They had a good life compared to what it could have been.

“I think you fell in love with your client’s husband,” Magnus repeats sipping his coffee. “I heard you, Mags. I would never…its not possible. I’m a professional,” Jace says trying not to look as guilty as he suddenly feels, “I’m…not.” Magnus doesn’t look convinced. Jace looks out the window which is washed in rainwater. It had been raining for two days now.

“What I didn’t get is why she put you on him. You said she had said she was never worried about it before? So, why now? What made her think ‘My husband might be cheating on me’” Magnus says finishing off his pancakes. Jace shrugs, “I don’t get that either. I was able to get Simon’s schedule: electronic and paper. Nothing jumps out, checked out the less detailed ones but nothing.” They are silent for a few minutes. “What if you look into her,” Magnus asks taking his final sip of coffee.

“I was thinking about that too,” Jace said looking up at Magnus from his slumped position against the red vinyl booth. Magnus studies Jace, “You got it bad. It’s a nice look on you.”  Jace frowns at his brother, “What are you talking about? You know nothing could ever happen. I don’t do married people.” But Jace knows deep in his gut if Simon showed any interest, he would jump him; Clary Fray be damned.

“He might not be married for long,” Magnus says watching his brother torture himself by believing he would never find love. Jace shrugs but his heart beats faster at the thought. “I’ll head home and look into his wife. Maybe it will keep me from listening in tonight,” Jace says caressing his phone as he lays beside his plate. Magnus smiles grabbing the phone, “I’ll help. Ragnor can take care of the club tonight. He is trying to impress his new boyfriend.” Jace smiles, “Alright. Call the old Rag.”

They leave and spend the night in Jace’s loft researching Clary Fray. It’s near three in the morning when Magnus says the most chilling thing Jace has heard related to this case, “I don’t think she left the city.” Jace looks up from the photos he was able to find with her and Simon or herself alone. “What? She had to have left. Simon took her to the airport that morning. I listened to the audio. He gave her a farewell party,” Jace says standing from the floor, his bones pop.

Magnus stares at the computer screen lounging in Jace’s comfy desk chair, “She made several purchases in the city. Unless someone stole her cards.” Jace pulls the screen towards him and looks at the purchases, “I know where this is. Had a client’s wife cheating on her husband here. They’re country houses. Tess has one at little further out then this area.” Magnus looks up at Jace, “So what the next step.” Jace yawns, “Sleep. I’ll see if I can get down there by tomorrow night. Doesn’t look like she’ll be leaving anytime soon.”

They climb into Jace’s bed, each comfortable with each other that their sleeping patterns and movements don’t bother the other.

\--

Jace walks into the building and is accosted by Simon who is wrinkled and excited. “Jace, I need you,” Simon says clasping Jace’s wrist gently in his big hand. Jace blinks in shock as his heartbeat triples its rhythm, he might be having a heart attack.  Simon leads him to one of the six recording studios they have. A baby grand sits in the corner of this room, “I have sheet music. I’m giving you about two hours to learn it then we’ll record your track. I think someone classically trained as you can easily do this.”

He sits Jace down and places the sheet music, “I’ll be back in two hours. Give me time to go home and shower. Have you eaten? Never mind, I’ll bring food. I’ll explain everything when I come back. Oh, I’ll let Madzie know you’re with me for the day,” Simon says in an excited rush. Jace smiles feeding off of Simon’s happiness, the knot of guilt and sadness at finding out his wife was probably the cheater vanished. Today, he would do whatever Simon asked of him.

Jace played the piece countless times while Simon was away. He was blown away by it. He wondered if Simon had written it last night. Magnus had given him his phone back and he would have to wait until tonight to listen to Simon’s beautiful madness. It was the first time he got to witness Simon outside his office persona. He couldn’t wait to hear it all together.

Simon came back into the recording studio with Chinese cartons. “Come eat. Its not breakfast but Madam Young, loves me and made this special,” Simon says, “Don’t you just want lunch for breakfast sometimes. Just like when someone wants breakfast for dinner.” Jace smiles, “My brother does that sometimes. We had dinner together last night and he had waffles.” Simon grins, “Man after my own heart. You do that too, right?”

Jace grins, “Yep, but I had a burger and a beer. Chinese looks good thou.” Simon digs in passing cartons to Jace when he wants to eat from something. “So…what happened last night that sparked this,” Jace asked eating shrimp fried rice. Simon laughs taking a sip of his drink, “Rain was by for her managing meetings. She was asking about her new album concepts. She’s returning from a pregnancy break. She was actually one of the first people, I signed.”

Jace smiles at Simon’s enthusiasm, “We were tossing around ideas. And she said, ‘Being famous could never be enough now.’ Of course, she meant the baby and her husband who are awesome by the way. They left, and I was sitting in my office and it just came to me. Spent the who night working on this song. But I’m not that good on the piano as I thought I’d be. Needed your help. Once we input that into the track then I can lay down the lyrics.”

“You sing,” Jace asks picking up another carton to eat from. Simon smiles, “Yeah, used to think I was going to be famous singer. But I feel in love with all these, plus I get to do everything. I wouldn’t have been able to without Izzy.” Jace smiles, “Ok, well this do this.”

Jace watches through the glass as Simon gets the equipment ready, “I’ll play what I have done so you could have a listen and where the piano goes into it all. You have the sheet music?” Jace nods as Simon’s voice curls into his ears, a shiver travels down his spine. The music floods into his headset and he is amazed. Simon is talented. He plays the piano in his mind as they song goes on and thinks it will be wonderful.

They start recording and once its done to both their satisfaction; Jace looks up to find Izzy sitting with Simon in the booth. He stands, walking over to find them speaking in low voices. Simon looks up at Jace and smiles, “Um, Izzy needs all interns.” Jace looks at Izzy smiling up at him, “It will only be for a little while. We’re stuffing envelopes for the gala. Then you can come back and play with Simon. Actually, maybe once you’re done; we should all go to lunch. I see we had Chinese for breakfast.” Jace blushes as does Simon but mostly he belly laughs leaning back in the chair.

Jace replies, “It was good. I shouldn’t intrude in your lunch. I made plans with my brother anyway.” Izzy whirls around in her chair, “You have a brother. See so much we don’t know about each other. Invite him along. My big brother is coming too.” Simon looks up at Jace shrugging. Jace smiles, “I’ll call see if he wants too. I’ll head up,” rounding their chairs and exiting the recording studio. In the elevator, he calls Magnus who immediately agrees and ask Jace to text him with enough time to make it to the first of the building.

\--

The lunch is pretty chill. Jace is able to interact with Izzy and Simon while Magnus chimes in. Simon is so excited to have met Magnus since Magnus owns Pandemonium. “You have to let me book some bands,” Simon says leaning foreward, “Izzy and I usually have a couple clubs and bars help us prepare our singers before concerts. We’d love to add you to the list especially with some of the DJs.” Magnus drinks his tea, “I’d be happy to arrange some nights for you.” Simon looks at Izzy and squeezes her hands in excitement.

Magnus chuckles, “This is a first. My brother getting me new business.” Jace bumps Magnus’ shoulder, “Shut up. You do pretty well with your businesses. Plus, you love to look out for me.” Simon chuckles, “My big sister is the same way.” Suddenly a man dressed in a stylish suit comes to the table, out of breath, “Sorry, I’m late. I got stuck in a meeting. I’m so sorry. Did you order already?”

He sits down removing his coat and looks up to see Jace and Magnus at the table, “Oh, I’m sorry. I didn’t know you were working through lunch,” he says kissing Izzy’s cheek and smiling at Simon. “We’re not, big brother, having lunch with some new friends. Jace Wayland and Magnus Bane this is my big brother Alec Lightwood,” Izzy introduces them. Magnus and Alec hold the handshake for too long.

“Oh, I’m pleased to meet you,” Alec says and Magnus smiles leaning foreward. Everyone seems to sense the sexual tension between them. The rest of the lunch is poorly hidden flirtations. When lunch is over Magnus and Alec bid goodbye and walk off back towards Alec’s office building. Simon, Izzy and Jace climb into a cab to head back to work. “What does your brother do,” Jace asks from the wedged between Simon and the door. He is trying so hard not to sniff Simon who smells wonderful from his shower earlier.

“He is a lawyer. Works at the Pro Bono office,” Izzy says looking over at him from her seat by the other door. Simon grins at him, “They come from a wealthy family and were encouraged to follow their passions. Not to say that Alec isn’t the best at his job. He does contacts for us at times, he was our legal department when we first started.” Jace laughs then the cab jerks to a sudden stop at the light and he face plants between Simon’s shoulder blades.

He inhales Simon’s wonderful musky scent. He moves his head up and ends up nosing at Simon’s ear lobe, feeling a shiver going through Simon’s body. “Sorry,” Jace breathes across Simon’s cheek which blushes red, “I..it…its fine.” Izzy looks at Simon smirking and Jace tries to give himself and Simon space. He's glad when they make it to the office. Simon pulls him along to hear the finished product of Simon’s creation.

The music carries Jace. He can feel it in his body as if a live wire has attached itself to him. Its almost as if this is a song his soul would sing. It would sing this song to the world hoping someone out there would sing it back to him. Simon smiles at him, “Cool, huh.” Jace looks at Simon and wonders how this horribly magnificent man could not have millions of people in love with him. “Yes,” Jace whispers his reply. Simon blushes, “Ok, let me set this up and I’ll lay down the lyrics. That should finish up for the day. I’ll have to send this out by messenger to Rain tonight.” Jace licks his lips a horrible idea forming in his head, “I’ll take it. If that’s alright?” Simon blinks at him, “Sure. I’ll let Meliorn know to adjust your pay too.”

\--

Jace sits in Magnus’ car, Simon’s singing echoing in his head; haunting. He looks at his phone tempted to hear it again after making a copy of it before delivering it to Rain. “Fight the temptation,” Magnus says pulling into a gas station, they have one more town to go before reaching their destination. Jace laughs but puts his phone back into the middle console, “I’ll get some snacks for later.” 

Once back on the road, Magnus starts gushing about Alexander Lightwood. Jace smiles, “You do know his name is Alec. It isn’t shortened or anything already.” Magnus smirks, “Its my pet name for him.” Jace rolls his eyes, “A full name, that isn’t his name anyway, CAN’T be a pet name.” Magnus sighs, “You’ll get it when you’ll head over heels for someone.” Jace glares out the window not wanting to meet Magnus’ eyes.

“Jace, I didn’t mean that. I mean, I get that you fell in love with Simon…I just,” Magnus stops talking. “I know,” Jace says before turning on the radio again, wishing he could put in his headphones and just listen to Simon.

\--

They park at least two houses down, it wasn’t dark enough, so they found Clary and a man cuddling on the porch swing. “Doesn’t look to bad,” Magnus says opening an iced coffee to drink from. Jace scoffs, putting together his camera shooting pictures. Minutes later Clary and mystery man start kissing, as things get heated, they move towards the house. Jace takes pictures of them traveling to the house and even of Clary closing the bedroom curtains.

Once they are gone from sight, Jace exits the car and vomits on the road. Magnus comes around and pats him on his back. “Here wash out your mouth,” Magnus urges handing him a bottle of room temp water. He finds that he is crying. Logically, it’s a stupid thing to do but his heart aches. He has fall in love with Simon Lewis and to think that anyone could be so cruel to him, hurts Jace.

Magnus holds his brother and tries to sooth him, “Come on. Let’s go home. We’ll decide what to do in the morning.” The drive back in spent in silence. Jace puts his headphones in and listens to Simon sing on repeat. He sooths him to sleep.

\--

Jace can’t sleep a wink once Magnus leaves him at his loft. So, he does what he does best, he investigates who the man with Clary Fray is. He finds that he is her step brother by marriage; there is no blood relation between them. They have been having an affair for about a year. Jace glares at the photo of Sebastian Valec and wants to kick his ass. He doesn’t feel all that better about Clary Fray either. He complies his evidence.

\--

In the morning after only having slept for an hour Jace wakes up and dresses in his usually P.I. clothing: black slacks, white button down, and leather jacket. He puts all the information he has into his bag and leaves the apartment. He takes the subway towards Simon. He had put his headphones in and hears Clary call Simon to check in, Simon get dressed for the weekend day, and Izzy popping over since she wants to go baby clothing shopping.

He arrives at Simon’s apartment as they finish eating breakfast. Simon looks so surprised to see Jace at his doorstep but smiles big, “Jace, come on in. I didn’t know you knew where I live.” Jace walks into the livingroom which is a mixture between posh and homey, he can almost tell what belongs to which spouse. “I have to tell you something,” Jace says sitting down on the sofa. Izzy walks in wiping her hands, “I didn’t know you had plans with Jace. Simon, you should have told me. We can go shopping at another time.”

Simon smiles at her, “I didn’t. He has something to tell me.” Izzy looks at Jace then back at Simon, “Maybe I should go?” Jace stands up, “I think you should stay. Simon might need you after this.” Simon frowns extending his hand to touch Jace’s, “Hey, is everything alright? I’m a little worried about you,” Simon says. Jace’s heart clenches.

“Please sit down,” Jace says sitting down himself to face Simon and Izzy sitting together facing him across the coffee table. They are all silent as Jace gets his courage together, “My name is Jonathan Herondale. I’m a Private Investigator.” Izzy immediately straightens, her form turning hostile, “Were you hired by one of our rivals?” Jace looks at her shaking his head, “Clary Fray hired me to investigate if her husband was cheating on her.”

Simon’s face pales and Izzy’s turns angry, “What!? Simon would never cheat on her. Ever!” Jace stares at Simon who seems to be trying to collect himself. “I know. I found nothing that says Simon has cheated on her for their entire marriage,” Jace says softly, “But I did find something on Mrs. Fray.” Simon stands up and shouts, “Stop! Please stop.” Izzy looks up at her friend, “You know she’s cheating on you.”

Jace feels shocked and he must look it, but he can only focus on Simon. Simon who looks so small. Simon who should never look small, scared, and alone, never. Simon walks away deeper into the apartment; Jace stands up wanting to follow but Izzy stops him with a grip to his wrist. “I think he needs time,” she says and Jace nods, “I have this if he wants to look through it. It has the address of where she is right now too.” Izzy looks at the folder he sets on the coffee table.

Jace is walking towards the door when she speaks again, “I liked seeing my friend after so long. Simon, I mean. He was so closed off these pass few months, I guess its when he found out about the affair. But when you came to the company, he sort of just came alive. I thought you’d…” She stops speaking watching Jace grip the door handle to leave. He looks defeated. “I do. God, I do,” Jace says turning the handle but before he pulls the door open he adds, “Please let him know that if he wants to see me. He just has to call. My card’s in there too.” He flees from Simon’s apartment, returning home. There he puts the headphones back in and hears Simon sobbing. Izzy’s gently voice interrupts with words of love and care.

Jace deletes the program off Simon’s phone curling up on his bed and aching for Simon.

\--

Its months later and the tabloids, newspaper articles, and gossip rags have not stopped talking about Simon and Clary’s divorce. Jace as watched it all unfold through the stories posted. He eats up pictures of Simon who looks tired, sad, and even defeated. He picks up his phone several times a day to listen in on Simon but can’t. Magnus tells him that Izzy and Alec have been beside Simon throughout it all.  And Jace is glad for that.

One day out of the blue, he receives an invite to the Panda Records Gala hosted that night. He stares at it on his desk. He should go. But what if Simon doesn’t want to see him? He hasn’t called, must mean he doesn’t want to talk to Jace? Questions whirl around in his head until Magnus walks through the door with two hanging bags for suits. “We’re going,” Magnus said shoving Jace toward the small bathroom in the office that has an even smaller shower stall.

“How did,” Jace starts to ask. “Izzy sent it. She texted me last night. Hardly gave me any time to find something fabulous to wear but this will have to do,” he says opening the bags to reveal stylish suits, “We get our masks at the door.”

\--

Jace is amazed as the Panda Records Gala is in full swing. Everyone is laughing, eating, dancing, and taking photos. Bands, DJs and other performers are laid out around the room: meeting fans, investors, and having fun. The performers from Panda Records are playing some songs, one by one on stage. Izzy and Simon make the circulation; Meliorn is on stand by when Izzy is busy talking business but then comes to her side and talking with Simon. Alec is also within the group talking to Simon probably his back up until Jace sees Magnus enter the circle. Alec turns to look at Magnus smiling big.

Simon smiles at Magnus but it doesn’t seem to fully reach his eyes. Jace leans against the balcony watching as Magnus says something that has Simon searching. He moves into the crowds and then stops looking up. Their eyes meet and Simon moves towards the staircase, taking them two at a time. Many of the party goers: jump to get out of his way, giggle, and cheer him onward. Jace follows Simon until he is turned to meet him face to face.

They are silently staring at each other when Jace speaks, “Simon, I.” He is cut off by Simon who cups his face and kisses him. Jace whines deep in his throat before holding onto Simon and kissing him back. They mark out for a few minutes before the need to breath causing them to break apart. They lean foreheads when Jace’s mask jabs Simon in the cheek. Simon chuckles, “Who knew Pandas could be so dangerous?” Jace pulls the mask off his face, “I don’t know about dangerous, but I wouldn’t underestimate one.” Simon laughs as Jace pulls him in for another kiss. “I need you to know,” Jace starts and Simon shakes his head. “I think I love you too,” he says softly and Jace smiles, “Good, because I really really love you.”

“That’s all good to hear but we still have a party to tend to,” Izzy interrupts standing along with Meliorn, Alec, and Magnus. Jace laughs as Simon groans placing his head on his shoulder. “I could use a dance,” Jace says and Simon smiles up at him, “Let’s dance Mr. Herondale.” Jace chuckles, “As you please, Mr. Lewis.”

\--

Three Years Later

Jace groans awake from the noise of the seagulls down at the beach. The doors in the bedroom are open, “Simon,” Jace says yawning before he wraps a robe around his naked form. He follows the small stone path down to the beach where Simon comes out of the ocean dripping wet. “About time you woke up. I thought I broke you,” Simon says kissing Jace rubbing his wet body onto Jace.

Jace laughs as Simon kisses him again. “Let’s live happily ever after,” Simon whispers and Jace can’t help but agree.

The End.

 

 


End file.
